In normal older men and women the effect of 2 1/2 days fast on total and pulsatile growth hormone secretion will be studied using combination of intensive venous sampling (before and after the 2 1/2 day fast) and measurement of daily integrated urinary GH levels to determine if the increase in GH after the fast occurs earlier than previously observed.